Kisses Hurt So Much
by aussiebabe290
Summary: Oneshot. Annie/Romeo. Annie Campbell had never been in love before. But Romeo had changed that status. Please review. May contain spoilers for non Aussie readers.


**Read and review, please!**

**Love Rhyleigh xoxox**

* * *

"_Boys have trouble dealing with big emotional issues, luv"._

"_Yeah, I know. But Romeo's not like that. That's what makes him... Romeo"._

Annie Campbell had never been in love before. She had dated guys before (both Jai and Dexter stood out firmly in her memory banks), but had never fallen in love. The flutter of butterflies in her stomach, the gentle tingling in her lips.

She had fallen head over heels in love with Romeo.

"_My friends call me Romeo"._

"_You expect me to fall for that?"_

She had broken his heart when she flew over to Japan the first time. And that was only for six months.

When she returned, the first thing she did was go to the Diner, to greet Irene. She had hugged Charlie, and headed down the beach- where she had met Romeo.

"_Did you miss me, Annie?"_

"_Could barely remember who you were"._

Their playful banter had continued throughout the next week, and Ruby had told Annie to stop flirting with the boy and go out with him already. It was then that Annie had blurted out the truth to her best friend.

"_I think I'm in love with him"._

Ruby had looked taken back- but she didn't question the teenager.

Annie had convinced Romeo to do things that she knew he was only doing for her. They both tried out for the school play, and both scored the lead roles- Annie as Romeo and Romeo as Juliet. The perfect, odd couple.

Romeo had an attack of stage fright, and Annie was the one who made it better. Romeo had spilled his guts out to her, and Annie had listened, savouring every moment she had with the young man. They broke into the school theatre together, and Annie, yet again, felt butterflies.

"_Are you nervous about the kissing scene today?"_

Annie had swiftly planted a kiss on his soft lips, ignoring her stomach flipping around inside her, grinning smoothly.

"_I'm not nervous at all"._

Romeo had organised a date, the week before the play. In the school hall, a real fairytale type date. The candles were lit, and they were both wearing Cinderella type costumes. Spaghetti bolognese- courtesy of Chef Romeo.

The only thing Chef Romeo could cook successfully.

She had rambled incessantly to Ruby about how sweet Romeo was, and Ruby had grinned, enjoying seeing her two best friends so happy. It wasn't often that they were so cheerful.

At the diner, the night after their date, they had met, promising each other they had something very important to say. And, not being able to decide who would say it first, they said it together.

"_I love you"._

Their responses were the same, their two voices melting into one, in perfect unison. Annie had been just as surprised as Romeo was- but they were both ecstatically happy.

The only think dampening their relationship was the fact that Annie and Romeo both knew that Annie had to make her decision about staying in Summer Bay or going back to Japan.

"_Stay". _

"_Ruby needs me, Romeo". _

"_That's not what I mean". _

"_I know". _

The only reason she decided to go back to Japan was that she didn't believe in following her heart. She didn't know if, in a week, Romeo and herself would still be a couple. Their relationship could be over with one stupid, angsty teenage tiff. She didn't know whether she would still love Romeo the way she did right then, and then regret not going back to Japan. Going to Japan was an amazing opportunity, to further her education.

Telling Romeo was a heartbreaking moment for her.

"_You're going to Japan, aren't you"._

His voice was cold, saying it more like a statement rather than a question.

She had just nodded silently. Tears had streamed down their faces, leaving both of them red eyed and tearstained, falling into each other's arms.

And the worst part?

Ruby's song, to end the play.

_Kisses hurt so much, kisses hurt so much  
When they say goodbye_

Annie was departing Summer Bay the very next day. She had no choice but to say goodbye. She had texted him when and where she was leaving from, but after saying goodbye to everyone in the town, she didn't see him. So Irene had began to drive, Annie holding back tears.

"_Annie!" _

"_I thought you weren't coming!" _

"_I slept in". _

"_Yeah right". _

"_I didn't sleep. At all. I just thought about you". _

"_Yeah, for how long?" _

"_Forever". _

They had kissed, then, gently yet passionately. They had clung to each other like there was no tomorrow, and Annie had savoured the moment. Just like she had done, six months earlier.

And, just like six months earlier, she was on a plane on the way to Japan.

Sliding her phone up and down, exactly like she had been doing for the past hour and a half, she felt it vibrate. Glancing down at the small electronic device, she saw Romeo's name and almost felt her heart stop in her chest. '1 New Message'.

**I'll always wait for you, Annie Campbell. I love you.  
Romeo. **


End file.
